SRMTHFG! - Memories of past
by 1CrazyFANGIRL1
Summary: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO! Monkey Team are enjoying their day off and Chiro is sitting in his room viewing a couple of his photos. After the persuading of the Hyper Force, he told the story of his hard past...


Chiro is sitting in his room viewing his photos. There aren´t many of them but anyway he enjoys that. Suddenly the whole Monkey Team came in and they want Chiro to play some games with them. Today´s not happening anything so they´re about to enjoy their free time with playing some games. Even Antauri agrees with Hyper Force´s ideas. Chiro smiled at them but he refuses.

_**Otto:**_ What? Why don´t you wanna enjoy free time with playing games or something?

_**Chiro: **_You know Otto, I came to some photos of my childhood and I´m enjoying viewing of them

_**Nova:**_ Really? I wanna see them, too. (Nova laughed and she jumped to Chiro)

_**Chiro: **_Alright, Nova. Here you are...

_**Nova: **_Awww... Chiro, you´re so cute. I wanna see more of your photos.

_**Chiro:**_ Okay, so you can enjoy this one, too.

_**Nova: **_Oh, Chiro... You were so cute baby. Your beautiful blue eyes...

_**Chiro: **_(He blushed) Oh Nova...

_**Sparx:**_ Photos of your childhood? It´s interesting we know nothing about your past...

_**Chiro:**_ Well... it´s long ,long story.

_**Otto:**_ Really? Never mind. We´ve all got lot of time today, so you can tell the story.

_**Chiro:**_ I don´t know if it´s a good idea. I had complicated childhood. I don´t like remembering that part of my life and after all, didn´t you wanna playing some games?

_**Gibson: **_Yes, we did but I´m really interested in your past, Chiro. We are all curious...

_**Nova: **_Yes, Chiro. I like listening to someone´s stories...

_**Chiro:**_ Ohhh, okay then. So...

...Well, I was born 14 years ago. Few minutes after my birth, my mother died. My father didn´t take her death very well and he couldn´t propitiate with that at all. He was losing himself day by day. The only person that tried help my dad was his sister. Actually she pretended She wasn´t good-hearted at all because everything what she cared of was money. She persuaded him to move out of the house and because of his losing power, he decided to leave me with her. Of course I didn´t know what was happening because I was about 9-month-old baby. But as I was growing up, things got even worse...

My aunt became my adoptive mother. I lived in her house. Few years later, she found the man and then they got married. He was really kind but my aunt wasn´t. She pretended good-hearted woman and after marriage she became heartless. Everything she was ever cared about was the money of her husband. My adoptive father was always so kind to her, no matter of her behavior. He really in love with her.

After few months, she fell into alcohol addiction. She was spending the money of her husband in every known bars. Her husband tried to help her but she was stubborn. In real I was raised by her husband. He always played with me, tought me many things and mainly he gave me experience oh the parent´love. I took his as my true father and even my aunt was disagreeable person, I was never angry with her. I felt alright by the side of my adoptive father. Maybe it was too good for me because this positive fact turned into another nightmare. My new father lost his life when he was called for war. I was sad and when my aunt recieved the letter and she read it, she was shocked from death of her husband but she rebounded really soon. At first she tried to care about me but then she fell into her alcohol addiction again...

She became a fool because she didn´t take the pressure of every day life and surrounding events. I was taken into the orphanage and I needed to adapt for the new life. I wasn´t able to communicate with anybody at first. I wasn´t satisfied with my new accommodation. At school, I belonged to the best students in the whole class but sometimes it brought more troubles than benefit. But I didn´t complain... And one day after school, I was crossing through the Shuggazoom city and I discovered your Super Robot. It was the beginning of my brand new life... I became your leader and I never returned there again... and from that day I live with you and I am extremely happy and satisfied for that...

_**Nova:**_ (She had tears in her eyes) Oh Chiro, it was too sad... (She told and wiped her tears away)

_**Gibson:**_ It was really interesting story but I´ve got a question. How it´s possible you remember everything from your very young age, too? I don´t think it can go... When you were 9 month-old baby you couldn´t remember things so clearly..

_**Chiro:**_ Of course I don´t remember everything... The facts of that part of the period when I was too young, I learnt from my teacher. She knew my adoptive father very well and she told me the story of my life when I was just a baby. I was really curious for hearing all those things and I was really shocked from some of them..

_**Otto:**_ I understand you, Chiro... but I think you didn´t deserve those dark moments of your life...

_**Chiro: **_I can´t help it anymore so let it go, Otto..

_**Nova:**_ Chiro? I am sorry for you and if this talking made you sad, so I apologize... I didn´t know that your story could be so... sad...

_**Chiro:**_ Alright, Nova... I´m not sad but I´m feeling it still touches my heart...

_**Antauri:**_ Everything I can tell you Chiro, we all thank you for our awaking. Your past isn´t so amazing but mainly you are here now and you finally feel happy and satisfied...

_**Chiro: **_Yeah! I´ve never felt so happy before. Moreover you´re Monkey Team, you´re my true friends, too... and I´m thankful for everything Monkey Team.

_**Sparx:**_ Don´t mention it, kid. We´re all like family...

_**Nova:**_ Yes, we are and we like you Chiro...

_**Chiro:**_ I like you too Monkey Team... so... I told you my story... now... we can play something, can´t we? (Chiro smiled)

_**The Monkey Team:**_ Yeah!


End file.
